Life After Hogwarts: The PotterChang Trilogy
by HarryPotter0013
Summary: A story about Harry, his long lasting crush over Cho Chang, and their trials and tribulations. CHAPTER 8 IS NOW IN SESSION! Now Minglewatts is bigger, badder, and ugly as hell! Also, someone's revealing a new immense power! So, R&R and also enjoy!!!
1. The Reunion of a Lifetime

* A/N: Hello and welcome to my first ever fanfic! Some things you will find to be quite confusing, so let me give you my "guide":  
_Hold it,_ = Harry's thoughts  
"_FURNUNCULUS_!" = Spells, Charms, etc.  
"_Daily Prophet_" = Titles of books, newspaper, labels, etc.  
"_Finally,_" = Words to be stressed/emphasized  
Well, I hope that you will enjoy my story, so go on and read! Have fun (please!)*

_  
_**_ Chapter 1: The Reunion of a Lifetime _****__**

It has been a long while since Harry Potter has seen the beautiful Cho Chang. He has been in love with her for ages, and still misses her warm smile. Ever since the day he left Hogwarts, and started his career as an all out team member of the British Quidditch Team, the Chudley Cannons, his games have been quite off track lately, for he was constantly thinking of a long lost love who surprisingly had not the faintest inkling that he longed to hold her hand; and to hopefully do more than just that.  
But today Harry is in for a surprise. As he finished showering for the next Quidditch practice, put on his Quidditch robes, and headed onto the field, Hedwig swooped from the heavens above with a letter. As soon as the Snowy White Owl landed on Harry's shoulder, he took the letter, which smelled like cherry blossoms on a spring day. To his surprise it was a letter from Hermione. She wrote:

_Dear Harry,  
How are you? Guess who I ran into while I was on my way to the Daily Prophet? Cho Chang! She works in the Ministry of Magic as the Head of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Department. She also told me to tell you hi and I invited her to my dinner party/ reunion party, which is tomorrow. Maybe you should come too. This is your chance to actually talk to her. Well, I'll see you later!  
Your friend,  
Hermione_

_  
P.S. If it doesn't work out with Cho, I'm still available, (hint, hint). Also, Ron, Parvati, Lavender, and (surprisingly) Malfoy will be there._

  
"That Hermione," Harry said to himself, "She just doesn't know."  
_ Hold it,_ he thought, _did she say Malfoy??? Well, I guess we do need to settle our differences.  
_ Before you know it tomorrow came. The day was Wednesday, January 28, and it was briskly windy. Harry, who Apparated to Hermione's house, was dressed in a hunter green suit with a black tie. His shoes were so shiny that he could literally see himself in them. His hair was neatly combed (which was a first for him) and he was ready for Cho at all means necessary.  
As soon as he rang the doorbell, he was nervous. He felt as if a thousand Golden Snitches were flying around in his stomach. But he knew that he would be all right, especially for Cho. The door opened and Hermione was at the door.  
"Harry!" Hermione cried, giving him a great hug. "So good to see you! Everyone is here!"  
"Great," Harry said, "So, where's Draco? Why is he here?"  
"Well, Draco is here because he really just wanted to butt in as usual." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"I hope he falls in a ditch, that bloody bastard," Harry said.  
"Hiya Harry!" said a soft, beautiful voice. It was Cho, and Harry fainted on the spot.

*A/N: So, you've actually took time to read the shortest most sentimental chapter that I have ever written. Well, please R&R the rest of my story, and check out the next chapter, The Reunion of a Lifetime~~*)* HarryPotter0013


	2. Coming to Their Senses

*A/N: Thanks for making it to Chapter 2: Coming to Their Senses! (P.S.- Shortest A/N!)***__**

****

**_ Chapter 2: Coming to Their Senses_**  
"Cho," Harry said, "I have waited so long to tell you this. I have long loved you for ages."   
"Harry, I've felt the same way about you, too," Cho replied with misty eyes. "Let us be more than friends. Let us love each other until death do us part."  
The next thing you know, they were passionately kissing, one thing had led to another as their temperatures rose, clothes rapidly came off, and Cho called Harry's name as if she was in need of rescuing.  
"Harry... Harry... Harry wake up!"  
With that, Harry woke up, realizing it was only a mere fantasy. The only thing that wasn't a dream was Cho being at his side. She had on a black dress with a royal blue velvet cloak. There were designs that resembled stars, and---since designs and pictures are enchanted making the picture obviously move---a comet streaked across the cloak. "Harry, are you ok?" she asked looking worried.  
"What happened?" he asked, "Why am I on the floor?"  
"You fainted three minutes ago," Cho replied, "The funny thing is, you were talking while you were knocked out. What exactly were you thinking about?"  
"Oh, I was seeing myself winning the Quidditch World Cup," he said quickly, but she knew he must have been hiding something.   
"Cho, there is something I want to tell you."  
"Well, what is it? " Cho asked with a bewildered look. "You might as well start off with saying something since this is like the first time we've spoken to each other."   
"Umm... I don't know how to say this but…"  
"Harry!" Ron dashed into the hallway. "How're you doing? Great catch in the last Quidditch game, but anyway hurry up and get in there! There's a few people dying to see you!"  
So Ron, Harry, and Cho went into the living room to join the others. Just as soon as they entered the room, Parvati and Lavender ran to Harry and simultaneously gave him a hug.  
"Harry, it's so good to see you again!" Parvati said as she let go of him.  
"Yeah, we've missed you so much!!" Lavender said joyously, also releasing him.  
"Well, I haven't had a hug like that in ages, especially from my so-called family, the Dursleys," he said chuckling, "and I missed every single one of you, well maybe except for him."  
Then the room became silent as Malfoy, with his white blond hair slicked back as usual, stood up and approached Harry. He had on an all black cloak with two snakes embroidered on it, just like his father's.   
"If it isn't the famous Harry Potter," he said, "I knew you would have shown your ugly face in this place."  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Harry said. "You can also take a picture of my ass and kiss it. By the way, go somewhere and buy yourself a new punch line and some new clothes since you can afford it, you goblet of bubotuber pus."  
Malfoy and Harry both pulled out their wands.  
"_IMPERIO_!" Malfoy roared.  
"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Harry bellowed, and with that the spell backfired on Malfoy and he was completely under Harry's control. Harry had made Malfoy punch and slap himself, but when he was about to make him jump out of a window, Hermione begged for him to stop. So, he undid the curse and Malfoy regained consciousness.  
After Malfoy and Harry settled down, it was time to eat. With two claps of Hermione hands, the garnished plates filled themselves with food. A turkey the size of a large box made the center plate and the rest of the meal was stuffing, cranberry sauce, macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, and other exotic foods such as escargo (which---by chance---reminded Ron of the time he burped up slugs). Finishing up their delicious meals, Hermione waved her wand and the dishes floated into the kitchen and began to wash themselves.  
While waiting for the dessert, the gang had a great time reminiscing about Hogwarts. They shared the many memories and adventures they had (especially the Dynamic Trio: Ron, Hermione, and Harry). Once in a blue moon, Harry and Malfoy got into arguments over petty little things, but their last argument ended when the plates floated back in with the dessert.  
Treacle fudge pudding, cheesecake, and even cauldron cakes were in the dessert portion of the meal. Then, a double chocolate double layer cake and seven goblets of butter beer appeared in the middle of the table. Each person took his or her own goblet and dessert.  
"Attention," Hermione said quite loudly, "I would like to make a toast to good friends."  
"Yeah, even though _some_ people among us aren't friends," Harry said nodding towards Malfoy. "Oh hush up, you dragon breath pussy!" Malfoy retorted.  
"Eat dung, you pureblooded show off!" Harry said, "What're you going to do, run tell your daddy that mature Harry Potter cursed you out? Bitch please."  
Once again, Malfoy took out his wand, but this time, Ron took out his wand as well.  
"Any more bullshit out of you and I'll cut you up, Malfoy," Ron said menacingly.  
"I'm surprised you actually afforded to buy a new personality, Weasel mouth," Malfoy sneered.   
"That's it! _DIFFINDO_!" Ron shouted, and a white light shot at Malfoy, cutting his cloak and his face. "While he's getting cut up, I can get my definite revenge that I've been waiting for," he said, and then he yelled "_EAT SLUGS_!"  
A green light blasted out of the end of his wand and Malfoy, finally finished with being cut up, started to burp up slugs.  
"You'll... pay... for... this," Malfoy managed to cough out, and he Disapparated.  
"Thanks, Ron. Thanks for ruining our appetites!" Hermione said.  
"Don't thank me, thank Malfoy," Ron said "and sorry about that anyway. But you know that when I'm pissed off I go overboard."  
"Well, time for you people to go now. I have a big day at the _Daily Prophet. _Good night everyone!" As people said farewells, everyone Disapparated. The only people left were Ron, Harry, and Cho.  
"See you people later, I have work to do at the Ministry. Papers can't sort themselves, then again..." after that statement, Ron Disapparated.  
"Oh well, that leaves us two to leave," Harry said. "I'll clean up the slime from the slugs. _SKURGE_!" A bubble solution emitted from Harry's wand and the slime was cleared.  
"Thanks Harry," Hermione said, "see you tomorrow! I forgot to tell you we have an interview session for the sports section of the _Prophet_."  
"Ok, I'm up for it," Harry replied. "Cho, I'll Apparate with you home. That way we can talk about what I wanted to tell you."  
"No problem, bye Hermione!" Cho said. " See you later! The food was great." Then the two of them---Harry and Cho--- Disapparated.  
*********************************************************************************************** At Cho's house, Harry and Cho stood outside of the door. Harry had planned in his head how he was going to tell Cho about his lust for her. He would do it exactly as his fantasy was. The only thing that would change is that Harry wouldn't be getting any booty.  
"This is the moment of truth," he said and they both shared a short laugh. "Cho, I have waited so long to tell you this. I have long loved you for ages. I hope that you feel the same way because I was thinking about taking you out." And to Harry's surprise, the response was just the same as his fantasy. "Harry, I have felt the same way about you, too. Starting now, let's be more than friends." And before Harry went home, they shared a rather long kiss. "Well, I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock tomorrow night, we can go to Hogsmeade."  
"Great," she said, "tally ho then."  
With a small pop, Harry Disapparated. _Yes!_ he thought, _I have finally fulfilled my dream and now Cho and I are something more than friends; we are lovers._

*Well, I hope you liked this chapter, so get ready for Chapter 3!~~*)* HarryPotter0013

  
  



	3. The Trilogy Begins

* A/N: Before I start my story, I have to make one note. A character in this next chapter is named Catorne. To save you reading trouble, it is pronounced as CAT-TORN-nay. Also, any words between these two marks as shown: _hello_ means that the snake is talking, (Whoops! Gave away part of my story!). All of Harry's thoughts, spells, charms, etc. are in italic.  
Hope you enjoy this rather long chapter! Be sure to look for my next chapter "The Most Puzzling Day of All". *  
                                                                              ~~~*~~~  
                                                            

                                              **_Chapter 3: The Trilogy Begins_******

  
       It was 7:00 pm, and Harry's interview session with Hermione was finally over. The interview was quite pointless since Hermione practically knew mostly everything about him. Harry was now on his way to Cho's house on his Firebolt broom. He thought that he should arrive in style for his date.  
      "Oh! I have to change out of my Quidditch robes quick!" he said, and with the snap of his fingers, sparkles as gloriously shiny as the stars started to swirl around him from his feet all the way up to the hairs on his head. When the spinning lights vanished, his Quidditch robes transformed into a whole new outfit. This outfit consisted of a midnight blue turtleneck sweater with black jeans, black and navy blue boots, and a matching cloak.  
      _Great! _ he thought with excitement _Now to get to Cho's house. Bloody Dumbledore, it's 7:55! I better hurry up!_ and as quick as you can say "Flibbertigibbet", he boosted to maximum speed.  
      Surprisingly three minutes later (way early for his date), Harry landed on Cho's front lawn. With a quick Banishing Charm, his broom flew into the night heading for Harry's house.  
      "Now for a few last minute arrangements," he proclaimed, "_ORCHIDEOUS_!" he bellowed, and beautiful roses sprung from the tip of his wand. As soon as he picked the flowers from his wand, Harry spotted a rock. With three taps on the rock, he stated the incantation "_FERAVERTO_", and the rock Transfigured into a glass goblet with golden trimming.  
      "Perfect!" he chimed, and he finally went to the door and rang the bell. When the door opened, there stood Cho with a crimson red dress and an embroidered dragon on the front. Her cloak was made of the finest silk ever known in the UK, and her high heels were also crimson red.  
      "Hello Harry," Cho said shyly.  
      "Hey Cho," Harry replied, "I bought you some roses. You might need to do an Extinguishing Charm to fill the glass with water."  
        "Oh thank you!" she said, looking astonished. She ran to him and gave him a great hug. "So, where are we going?"  
        "Well, as you know we're going to Hogsmeade," Harry began to explain, "So first we are going to the Three Broomsticks. Then we can walk around, check out the sites, and maybe catch the Weird Sisters in their free concert."  
      "Splendid!" Cho exclaimed, " Well, lets go."  
      Then they both Disapparated, their destination Hogsmeade. *****************************************************************************************             It was a beautiful sight at Hogsmeade, the old hangout spot that Harry and Cho remembered. Mostly all of their memories belied in the depths of this enchanting place. The more memories they had, the more they learned about one another by the minute. The snow was still white and as fluffy as snow, and the stores and pubs were still the same. After they had a little chat at the Three Broomsticks, they went to an outdoor concert to see the Weird Sisters. They were having an extravagant time, laughing and singing and dancing to the music.  
      "Harry, I do have to say that you know how to have a bloody brilliant time," Cho exclaimed over the music. " I haven't had this much fun in ages!"  
      "I am known for adventure," he replied, "and partying is one of them."  
      But little did they know, a snake the color of forest green with a venomous bite that would make the victim do all sorts of things. Slowly and stealthily he slinked up to Cho, reared his ugly head, and...  
       "Cho, look out!" Harry shouted, but it was too late. The snake had caught Cho in the leg, causing her to collapse.  
        "Cho!" Harry screamed, " Cho, are you ok? Speak to me!"  
      When he didn't get an immediate response, he had only one thing to think of.  
      "Stand back everyone!" he announced, " I know Parseltounge!" Harry headed toward the snake, and before he could slither away, Harry pulled out his wand and shouted, "_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_!" and the snakes tail was dangling, his eyes meeting Harry's now.  
      "Who sent you?" Harry asked out of a strange instinct. Most people gasped since they knew Parseltounge was known to be spoken by Dark Wizards and Witches . Though many knew that Harry was a Parselmouth, they still were a little frightened because no one knew what the conversation was about.  
      _I am Catorne_, the snake replied, _I have been sent by Master Malfoy._  
      "_Malfoy??_" he scolded, "What have you done to her?"  
      _What do you think?_ he retorted.  
      "CRUCIO!" Harry bellowed, and now Catorne was violently hissing, wiggling like a silky green rope being brought to life.  
      "Don't get smart, or you'll be dead," Harry ferociously said, "Now, what did you do to her?"  
      _I... I... I bit her,_ Catorne winced, _my venom would seek through her body and make her do terrible things._  
      "Things such as?" Harry asked.  
      _Could be anything,_ he said, struggling to speak while the torturous pain continued.  
      "Well, is there a cure?" Harry eagerly pressed on.  
      _Yes, there is,_ Catorne choked out. _Unfortunately, I can't give it to you._  
      "Tell me!" Harry yelled, "or I'll be sure to kill you. I may just spare your life."  
      _Ok! Don't get too hasty,_ he sneered. _You will need a Wiggenweld potion with three drops of phoenix tears. Take grounded wolf fangs and blend it into the potion mixture. But you must be quick, for if the potion is not drunken or does not have contact with her skin, she can end up going on a rampage. She could be cured anytime, but you might want to do it before she does whatever the hell the affect is_.  
      "Thanks for the information," Harry sneered, "but unfortunately Malfoy just lost a pet and I just broke a deal. See you in hell Catorne, and Malfoy will join you sooner or later. _AVADA KEDAVRA!_", and on that note a brilliant green beam and a high rushing sound struck the snake, and Harry let the snake down, lifeless and limp.  
      "Ok, first problem solved," he said. "Now before I go and run my emergency errand, does anyone know where to find phoenix tears and grounded wolf fangs?"  
      "I know!" said an old, disheveled looking witch, "Quickly check at Hogwarts! Snape would have those ingredients!"  
      "Thank you as well," Harry said in a hurry." Oh and one more thing, OBLIVIATE!" He mad sure that the Memory Charm was powerful enough only for the people to forget what just happened. After all, Harry did two unforgivable curses, and he doesn't want it to leak out to the Prophet or the Ministry.  
******************************************************************************************                        As Harry was on his way to Snape's office, he was thinking how to greet him. Snape and him never exactly met eye-to-eye, not even once. Finally, Harry walked into the dungeon. He didn't need to worry about a silly greeting. All he needed to worry about is saving the love of his life before she gains conscious and do something drastic.  
      "Good evening, Professor," he began, "surely you know who I am."  
      "Of course Potter," he sneered, "What do you want?"  
      "Well, your former faggot ass student Draco Malfoy started some bullshit in Hogsmeade," Harry started. "My new girlfriend, Cho, is in grave danger, and I wanted to know if I can have a few ingredients."  
      "Well Potter, I do feel your pity, but I can't help you," Snape said.  
      "Please sir, I need to have these items or others will be in mortal danger as well!" he pleaded.  
      "Let him have the potion ingredients, Severus," a voice said, and sure enough it was Professor Dumbledore. "Harry, you will also need this."  
      Dumbledore handed Harry a weird sort of container that resembles a perfume bottle.  
      "I hope you don't mind me asking," Harry said with bewilderment, "But what is this for?"  
      "Mr. Potter," Dumbledore had spoken, "the potion that you are about to conjure up is very powerful, and cannot be contained in an ordinary potion vial. So in order for you to carry it with you, that will best contain it."  
      "Thanks Professor," Harry said with whole heartedness, and he quickly made the concoction. Then he quickly Disapparated back to Hogsmeade in hope that Cho didn't go anywhere.  
******************************************************************************************  
As soon as Harry came back, he realized it was too late. Cho had left, and there was no trace of her anywhere.  
        "Has anyone seen a young lady with a crimson red dress?" He asked frantically. Person after person didn't know where she had gone, until one wizard had realized who he was talking about.  
      "Strange though," the wizard pondered, "the last thing she said was 'must. . . kill. . . Ron'. That was when she Disapparated."  
      "Oh no!" he shrieked, "I must get there quick, or Ron could be dead!"  
******************************************************************************************                        When Harry arrived at Ron's house, he notice noises inside. Harry rushed to the door, unlocked it with Alohomora, and burst in. The house was a total wreck, and Harry was afraid that Cho had gotten Ron already, and that she was rummaging through the house.  
      "Ron!" he shouted, "Ron are you ok?"  
      "Does it sound like I'm ok?" Ron retorted. "Your girlfriend's trying to kill me! I've been blocking most of her curses and hexes so far. Luckily she didn't use the Killing Curse yet."  
      "Don't speak so soon!" Harry said, because as soon as Cho raised her wand, they both ducked behind Ron's sofa.  
      "_AVADA . . ._" Cho began the incantation, but luckily Harry got here before he finished.  
      "_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" he bellowed and Cho's arms stuck to her sides. Her legs stuck together as well, and Harry quickly began to spread the potion on the bite wound. Harry had undid the hex, and Cho's eyes closed.   
      "I guess she haves to rest now, " Ron said after a deep breath. "Thank goodness to Gryffindor that you came the right time. So how did all of this start?"  
      By the time Harry had explained the whole story to Ron, Cho regained self-control and woke up.  
      "Where. . . where am I?" she asked.  
      "You're at my house," Ron said, " Something happened to you that caused you to go after me."  
      "Well, Cho," Harry said, "you can stay at my house tonight. You might need a Cheering Charm."  
      "Harry, thanks for being here for me," she said with starry eyes, and they both locked lips in front of Ron.  
      "Ahem," Ron cleared his throat, "sorry to be blunt Cho, but would you mind repairing my house since you practically fucked it up?"  
      "Oh, sorry Ron," she apologized. "Hope you forgive me. I didn't mean to try and kill you. _REPARO_!" and all of the furniture was rejuvenated, everything was set back in its place, and the house was clean as a whistle.  
      "Well good-bye, Ron," Harry said. "Wish me luck, tomorrow I have a Quidditch game against the Bulgarians."  
      "'Night, Harry," Ron responded, and both Harry and Cho Apparated to Harry's house.  
******************************************************************************************                        Harry and Cho now changed clothes, took a shower, and prepared for bed.  
      "Harry," Cho said to him, "I love you."  
      "I love you, too," he replied. "Well, good night. I'll see you in the morning."  
      "Harry, do you mind if I sleep with you?" she asked.  
      "No, as a matter of fact I don't," he said, and as they both got into the bed, they snuggled together, shared one last kiss, and ended up doing a little bit more than just kissing.  
  


*Ah, such love and adventure... Oh, I almost forgot, keep all eyes open out for the next chapter: The Most Puzzling Day of All!~~*)* HarryPotter0013

  
  
  



	4. The Most Puzzling Day of All

* A/N: Well, here is the 4th chapter! Will Harry and Cho have a fun time this time around, or will they just engage into more trouble? Speaking of engage, what happened the previous night? Only way to find out is to read on!!! *  
**_~~~§_****_~~~_**

_                                      ** Chapter 4: The Most Puzzling Day of All**_**  
**  
         When Harry woke up the next morning, he realized that his glasses were on the floor, shattered. His whole room was severely wrecked, and clothes were flung everywhere.  
       "_What the fuck happened here??_" he whispered to himself. "My place is totally trashed!!"  
       Harry picked up his glasses, took his wand off of his bedside drawer, and said "_OCULOUS REPARO!_" The lenses were as good as new again, and the bridge of his glasses snapped back together. As soon as he looked to his left, he saw Cho wrapped in covers.  
       "AHHHH!" he screamed. Cho woke up, looked at Harry, and screamed louder than him.  
       "How did you get in my house!?" Harry exclaimed.  
       "Your house!?" Cho shouted, "Where the hell is _my _house??"  
       "Well, let's think," Harry started to ponder. "Last night we went out on a date. Something drastic happened to you and I was able to cure you."  
       "Right," she agreed, starting to think as well. "Then you thought that I should stay over here so I can be safe and get some rest. When we got here, we started to talk, then we kissed, and…Oh…my…goodness!"  
       Cho had the most shocking look on her face, just as if someone put the Furnunculus Curse on her. Harry had a slight smirk on his face, but looked shocked at the same time.  
       "We didn't," Harry gasped.  
       "We did," Cho said in surprise.  
       "We had sex!!!" They both said simultaneously.  
       _Wow! She's really a beast in bed!_ Harry thought with glee. _What happened to my room must be the proof!_  
       "But we've only been dating for one day!" she said. "Oh well, did you at least use protection?" (A/N: Remember people, safe sex is the best sex of all.)  
       "Of course I used protection," he responded, "Can't do without it. Anyway, let's get dressed. We have a lot of cleaning to do."  
       So they quickly put on some clothes, used their wands to clean up the room, and went downstairs into the kitchen. The kitchen was quite large with emerald green tiling and black curtains on the windows. Outside was the backyard, filled with gnomes galore, a beautiful garden, and a walkway leading to a pond. Harry started to cook bacon, pancakes, and eggs (to tell the truth, he enchanted everything to cook by itself).  
       "Well, did you enjoy yourself last night?" Harry started a conversation, "Of course excluding what happened to you."  
       "I told you last night of course," she said with a smile as warm as the sun. "By the way, you have a beautiful place. Oh look! There's Hedwig!"  
       Hedwig was heading straight towards the window, doing a double somersault before landing on a perch near the window. Harry went outside and grasped the _Daily Prophet_ from Hedwig's talons. She nipped his finger with affection and flew into the house where here inside cage was.  
       "Let's see what the headlines are today," Harry said unfolding the newspaper. A strange article had caught his attention for some strange reason. Harry stepped inside the house and sat down where his breakfast was ready.  
       "Hey Cho," he said, "Listen to this:

_Anyone looking for a little excitement? Well, our First Annual Adventurous Couples Contest is what you need. Four teams made up of two couples in each team are chosen at random to compete in our special contest. The first prizewinners will receive an amulet that will allow their love to go on forever. Consolation winners will receive a Wiggenwelds Potion or an amulet. The picking ceremony will be held at the Dungeon Dragon. Be there at 4:00 sharp tonight, or you'll miss the chance of a lifetime! _

       "Well," Harry said with sheer excitement in his entrancing green eyes, "should we try and enter?"  
        "I don't know, Harry," Cho said reluctantly, "I mean since when did some crackpot think of some crappy idea like that? Besides, I had enough adventure for once already."  
       "Then you can join me on another one of _my_ adventures," he said with a heart-melting sort of voice, and then they shared a long, passionate kiss.  
        "Oh Harry," Cho said, "you're such a card." (A/N: For those who never heard of that expression, it kind of means "one heck of a person.")  
***********************************************************************************************        At 3:30 pm, Cho and Harry were getting ready for their evening activity. They both prayed that they would get picked, but they were also wondering who would they team up with and what they would have to do if they were chosen. Just then, an owl flew through the open window.  
       "Hey Pig," Harry said to the owl, "Whatcha got there?"  
       "Wow, Harry!" Cho said in shock, "Do you always get these many owls?"  
        "Only on Sundays," he replied. "That's when my fan mail comes in. Well, obviously it's from Ron, so let's see what he's up to."  
       So Harry took the letter from Pig and sent him back home. The letter said:

Dear Harry and Cho,_  
How're you two doing? Did you hear about the contest? Well, first thing to announce is that Padma and I have been dating! (that was a surprise that I've been waiting to tell you). Second of all, we're entering the contest too! I know you two lovebirds will be there, so meet us right outside of the Dungeon Dragon. We can be teammates, and this will be like old times when we had adventures!_

Friends Forever,_  
Ron  
P.S. Hermione is going out with Seamus Finnegan now, but she won't be able to go. Too bad it can't be a team of three, unless we enchant the person to change the rules. That way we can invite her on short notice and it would really be like old time's sake!_

      "Hey! How come Ron didn't tell us this before?" Harry shouted.  
       "Hello? Did you even pay attention?" Cho reminded him. "It was a surprise. Anyway, let's invite Hermione and Seamus. I bet Ron already went through with the enchantment."  
       "Yeah, your right," he replied with a stupid look on his face. "Well, get an eagle feather quill out of the cupboard and some parchment. Stand the quill on its point and place it on the parchment. Then start dictating the letter. I enchanted my quill to write by itself just like that winch Rita Skeeter." After they finished the letter, they attached it to Hedwig's leg and Hedwig went on her way to Hermione's house. Then they Disapparated to the Dungeon Dragon, eager to meet Ron and Padma.  
       Just as soon as they Apparated at the Dungeon Dragon, a very large place that looked like a haunted dungeon, Ron and Padma ran to them.  
       "We've been waiting for you!" Ron said, giving Harry their secret handshake. "Hey Cho, how are you? Cho, this is Padma, and vice versa."  
       "Pleased to meet you," Cho said to Padma.  
       "Same here," Padma said. "So I guess we will be teammates since Ron and Harry are practically joined to the hip."  
        "Trust me," Cho agreed, "as many adventures that they had, our team would be unstoppable. By the way, did Ron enchant the director of the contest?"  
       "Yeah," Padma said with a smirk coming across her face, "You see, we had trained these fairies at short notice to plant an Enchantment Ring that was disguised. That way the director couldn't easily tell what it was. The next thing we know, he said there was a change in the rules. So did you invite Herm and Seamus?"  
       "Taken care of, " Cho said, and they both began to giggle. Speaking of the devil, Hermione and Seamus both Apparated on the spot.  
       "Hey everybody!" Hermione chimed, "Cho, this is Seamus, and Ron congratulations! So, are we ready to go inside?"  
     "Surely are!" Harry said. "Lets go sign our names on the entrance forms."  
But before they were able to go in, Malfoy and his gang came up with there girlfriends. Malfoy's girlfriend had the same whitish blond hair as he did, and her face resembled a veela. The only thing is that she wasn't a veela, and she was as skinny as a toothpick. Crabbe's girlfriend was Millicent Bullstrode, who was a quite enormous girl that resembled a gorilla. Goyle's girlfriend was surprisingly beautiful and had black hair and long legs.  
     "Well, if it isn't Potter and the Bogie Squad," Malfoy sneered, and they all snickered.  
       "Well, if it isn't Malfoy and the Dragon Drag queens," Harry retorted, and his whole gang busted out with fits of laughter.  
       "We'll see who has the last laugh when we whomp you in the contest," Malfoy said.  
        "Bring it on, you cunt," Harry replied. Then they all went to sign in and entered into the dungeon. It was a drafty place with ghosts zooming around all over the place.  
         "It's pretty dark in here," Hermione said. She then she took out her wand and said "_LUMOS!_" Light emanated from her wand, lighting most of the area around them. They soon reached a gigantic door, and as soon as they opened it, they were in a room that looked like a dungeon in a medieval castle. There were more than a dozen of couples there waiting to be picked.  
        "_NOX_!" Hermione said, and the light was now extinguished.  
        "I could have sworn that this was a club," Seamus said, "not a torture room from the Dark Ages."  
        "Oh well," Harry said, "We might as well take a seat. The director will be choosing the teams in a few."  
About ten minutes had passed by, and finally a tall, thin looking man had walked into the room. He then levitated himself onto a stage.  
       "Welcome one and all," he said with an eerie and deep voice. "My name is Lector Minglewatts, and I will be hosting tonight's event. And now for the choosing of the teams. When I call the name of the chosen person, that team will step up here with me. First person, Hector Newton. Second person, Draco Malfoy."   
        Malfoy and his gang walked up next to Minglewatts, and gave Harry a look of disgust.  
         "Third person, Scotta Hymer. And the final team is... Harry Potter."  
         Harry and the rest of the crew had stepped up to the stage, and he also gave Malfoy a look of sheer hatred.  
         "Will everyone please follow me," Minglewatts announced, and he lead them into another corridor, not explaining anything as they went along. Most of the other wizards took out their wands to illuminate the hallway, and then they reached another room.

  
*Well, I hope that this is a good cliffhanger, so get ready for the fifth chapter! I assure you that there will be massive action and devastation in the future! ~~~*)* HarryPotter0013 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Task 1 The Duel of Enemies

* A/N: Now the heat is turned up, and Cho and Malfoy's girlfriend are about to get into combat. Who will win? Well, find out the answer to this question in Chapter 5: Task One-The Duel of the Enemies. This will be part of a four chapter (four part) series for each task done. That way the chapters won't be too long and dragging on (Oops, I'm already dragging on with my lecture!). Hope you enjoy!!! *  
  
                                                           **_Chapter 5: Task One-The Duel of Enemies_**

       The next room was set up for Wizard Dueling. There were two dueling stages, both with a line of fire separating them in half. Once again, Minglewatts levitated himself up to one of the stages.  
       "Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "this is where you will start one of four tasks. The first task, as you can conclude, is Wizard Dueling. Now this task is for the women, so may I have one volunteer from each team?"  
       Harry and the gang huddled up together to choose who would go.  
       "So, which one of you three ladies want to go?" Ron asked.  
       "You go, Hermione," Padma suggested.  
       "Hell no," she replied in disgust. "What if they choose that gorilla Bullstrode? I mean, in second year, she had me in a headlock. Why don't you go?"  
       "I can't," Padma said dumbstruck, "Why do you think I suggested _you_? I'm no genius in Wizard Dueling, and you practically know every spell in wizarding history."  
       "Fuck this," Cho said, "I'll go. You two are lucky that I've won the 2000 British Dueling Cup _and_ that I have a score to settle with that prissy little slut. Next time, you two are going to do something, or hopefully all _three_ of us will have to do something."  
       So Cho had volunteered to participate, hoping that Malfoy's girlfriend had volunteered as well. Sure enough she did, and they automatically walked towards each other.  
       "The name's Amethyst Smargley," she said, "You might want to watch your ass, or should I promise to take you lightly."  
       "Well the name is Cho Chang," Cho retorted. "I would like you to bring it on, you smart mouthed hussy. No girlfriend of some daddy boy is going to beat me. Oh and by the way, who did your hair, a Grindylow from the deepest darkest days of your period?"  
       And as quick as a snap, they both withdrew their wands, pointing it straight into each other's noses.  
       "Now, now," Minglewatts said, "You might want to save your energy for the duel. Now everyone take their places."  
       Cho and Amethyst had taken their places on a Dueling table. They had their wands at the ready, and were staring eye-to-eye at each other.  
       "Scared Chang," Amethyst sneered.  
       "You wish, Smargley," Cho sneered back. (A/N: Now who ever saw "The Chamber of Secrets", do these two lines ring a bell?)  
       "Please walk to your ends of the stage," Minglewatts announced. "On the count of three, begin dueling." Both of the women had walk to their place on the stage. They turned around, both having their fists clenched in the air over their heads, their wands pointing at each other.  
       "1…" Minglewatts counted, "2…"  
       "_IVERTI STACTEN!_" Amethyst shouted. Cho's feet left the ground, making her do a somersault while flying back before landing hurtfully on the ground. (A/N: Now I'm seriously getting movie flashbacks here!) Cho stood back up, fury rising through her entire body.  
       "_WADDIWASI!_" Cho shrieked, and a chair came hurtling towards Amethyst. The chair had hit her square in the head, and Amethyst had been knocked to the floor. When she recovered, she did another curse.  
       "_CONJUNCTIVITIS!_" she howled, but fortunately Cho had done a Shield Charm. She was lucky since she could have caught a very painful case of conjunctivitis (or what is also know as the pink-eye).  
       "_RICTUSEMPRA!_" Cho screamed, and almost the same thing that happened to Cho had ended up happening to Amethyst, but instead she had did an axel rotation in the air before landing on the hard cold stage. She started to double up in laughter, and then choked out one more spell.  
       "_SER…PEN…SOR…TI…A!_" A golden snake had been conjured out of thin air (A/N: Ok, now if J.K. Rowling read this, I would seriously get sued and arrested!). The serpent had then started to crawl towards Cho, and as she spotted three swords that were hanging on the wall, she had a sudden idea that was sure to work.  
       "_ACCIO SWORDS!_" Cho said, and the swords were flying towards Amethyst, slicing her along the way to their designated target. One of the swords pierced the temple of the snake's head. As the swords had halted to a stop in front of Cho, she did a Banishing Charm to send them away.  
        "_STUPEFY!_" she shouted once again, and then Amethyst had been knocked on conscious.  
       "Well, done, young lady," Minglewatts said with applause. Cho had now stepped towards Amethyst, said "_ENNERVATE!_" and then quickly said "_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_" Amethyst straightened out, her eyes wandering. As she saw Cho by her side, she began to mumble furiously.  
       "Looks like I've won, bitch," were Cho's last words to Amethyst in her ear. She then undid the curse, stunned Amethyst again, and then shouted "_MOBILICORPUS!_" Amethyst's body had resembled a puppet with no strings now, and Cho had sent her back to her pitiful looking team. As she went back to her own team, they were giving her hugs and shouting hallelujahs.  
       "Now we will go to our second task," Minglewatts said in a rather pleased voice, and led them to yet another corridor.

  
* Well, this is about it for now, so get ready for the next task in Chapter 6: The Elements Combine! ~~~*) (That lil' thingamajig of a drawing is my new falcon trademark). * HarryPotter0013

  
  
  



	6. Task 2 The Elements Combine

* A/N: Danger… ok, who the hell would create a contest with danger? Only the author! Well anyway, Harry and the gang finds three kids along the way in their second task who informs them that the whole contest is a trap! How will they get out of this task let alone the trap? Well you have two more chapters to find out the second question, but the first question remains to be answered in Chapter 6: Task 2- The Elements Combine! *

** _Chapter 6: Task 2- The Elements Combine_**

  
Further and further the teams had walked down the corridor. All you could hear were the quiet whispers of the people and the drip drop sound that casually occurred often. Finally, all walking had ceased and four doors appeared before their eyes.  
"I will need your undivided attention please, for the next task could be dangerous," said Minglewatts with his cold grim voice.  
"I beg your pardon?" Seamus exclaimed. "Did I just hear the word 'dangerous'? Ok, that's my cue to get the fuck out of this wannabe gothic place." Just as soon as he turned around and walked, he had been knocked back onto the floor. Seamus had walked into an invisible wall that wasn't there before.  
"Unfortunately you won't be leaving," Minglewatts mentioned, "for once you check in, there's no checking out unless you finished the tasks. Moving along, here lies before you four doors leading to paths that never meet at any point. This is an Apparate Free Zone, so you will have to get to the end using your cunning and magical skills."  
All heads started to swivel from left to right since everyone was looking at each other. Everyone broke out into chatter, some saying, "oh great," and "this is such bullshit".  
"Well, it is time for each team to choose a path," he continued. "Along the way, you will need to find four items. These items are as follows: Basilisk Eyes, a vile of Unicorn Blood, Fairy Wings, and Phoenix Talons. Anything unusual you shall and will ignore." After those words, he gave Harry and the rest of them a spine-chilling look.  
Hermione quickly jotted down the items on a piece of parchment. Then they chose to go through a door embroidered with a lightning bolt, a raging fire, an ice crystal, and a drop of water.  
"Ok everyone," Ron began to say as they walked down their path. "It's best if we stick together .We don't know what's going to lie ahead of us basically."  
After the little pep talk, everyone lighted the ends of their wands. They then put the tips together to form one light to emanate the area around them.  
"Did anyone besides me wonder why he mentioned anything about finding something 'unusual'?" Hermione pondered.  
"I did," Cho replied. "Maybe he's hiding something. I also realized that he had glared at _us_ when he mentioned it."  
"Not to be big headed or anything," said Harry, "but who said he didn't look at us because he knows that Herm, Ron, and myself were known for uncovering secrets? I mean, we did have that reputation ever since our first year at Hogwarts, and we still do."  
"Is it just me," Padma said with chattering teeth, "or is it getting a bit cold all of a sudden?"  
"Actually, I think the ice emblem on the door might have something to do with the area we're coming to," Seamus pointed out. "Maybe this path has something to do with the elements. At least there's light up ahead. _NOX!_" They were now in an area filled with icebergs and glaciers.  
"Bloody Merlin!" Harry shouted. "Look!" Up ahead, three black children were in separate ice blocks. They looked as if they were in a deep slumber. Their wands were hovering above their isolated blocks. Harry had gone up to one of the ice blocks, which held a kid around thirteen years of age. He had light skin, was skinny, with short hair (low haircut), and circular glasses.  
"Ok, this is weird," Harry said, "This kid has a 30-70 resemblance to me!"  
"What should we do?" Cho shrieked. "He said not to tamper with anything besides what we're looking for."  
"I don't know about you, but surely I wouldn't want to be in an ice cube for who knows how long," Harry said. "I say we should melt them out. Maybe they still have a little string of life in them. Besides, right now Minglewatts can kiss my grits."  
"all right. Herm, you take the other cube," Cho ordered, "and I'll take the one with the girl." So they all pointed their wands at their designated blocks.   
"_LANCANUM INFLAMARE!_" They simultaneously shouted. A burst of flames had emitted out of the tip of their wands, and the ice cubes automatically began to melt. As the melting continued, the heat had also penetrated the kids in the process. The boy with the glasses' finger had moved an inch away from his chest. The rest of the children's eyes began to slowly open. The melting had finally stopped, and the hovering wands had been sent to their hands.  
"Th…th-thank…you," the other boy said, shivering. He was a quite heavy-set kid also around thirteen and with glasses. His hair was up to his shoulders in braids.  
"Holy shit, guys," the skinny boy said, "Harry has a 30-70 resemblance to me!"  
"Hey, how did you know my name?" asked Harry.  
"Did you forget who you are or are you just stupid?" the girl stammered. She was average weight with her hair in cornrows. She was a little darker than her obvious friends and (A/N: I bet you know what I'm going say about her) also looked about thirteen. "We might have been frozen here for about a year, but everyone knows about Harry Potter."  
"Yeah, you're The Boy Who Lived," the skinny kid noted. "Were you frozen too or do you just have a bad memory?"  
"Oh, I guess I did forget," he blushed. "Anyway, who are you three?"  
"Well, my name's DéShaun Armbrister," the skinny boy stated.  
"I'm Michael Culzac," the heavy-set kid chimed.  
"And I'm Chennelle Harris," the girl said. "We're very pleased to meet you!"  
"Well, since you already know me," Harry started," "these are my friends Hermione, Seamus, Ron, and Padma, and this is my girlfriend Cho."  
"Pleased to meet all of you," Chennelle said. "Well, we have some bad news for you."  
"You see," DéShaun began, "this 'contest' is a trap."  
"A _trap_?" Harry and the rest of them shouted.  
"Yeah," Michael added. "When we entered this 'contest', it was just for a new broomstick. You know, the Lightning Jolt?"  
"Anyway," Chennelle interrupted, "it wasn't for couples as the contest is for you, but for teens. So when we reached this part of the contest, we had already concluded that this was a trick."  
"So Minglewatts had thrown us into a deep slumber and frozen us," DéShaun finished. " By the way, did we mention that we're fifteen?"  
"I knew that faggot was up to something!" Seamus exploded. "I just have one more question. How did you know it was a trap?"  
"Well, we can give you a demonstration," Chennelle said as they started to walk. "Someone think of something."  
_I wonder if we can trust them,_ Harry thought to himself.  
"Of course you can trust us, dumb ass!" DéShaun snapped at Harry. "If you couldn't trust us, why the hell would we waste our time telling you what happened? We would have just killed you and then finished this task."  
"How did you know what I was thinking?"  
"Well, that's how we knew it was a trap," Michael said. "Along side our magic, we can read minds."  
"I am also a Parselmouth," said DéShaun with pride.  
"And I am the Seeker for Gryffindor House," Chennelle chimed. "I also know practically every spell in Wizarding history."  
"Wow! So was I when I was in Hogwarts!" Hermione screamed. "Did you read _Hogwarts: A History_?" As they talked and gabbed about books, Michael and DéShaun were having their own conversation.  
"Hey, you think that Hermione chick is cute?" Michael whispered.  
"Sort of," DéShaun responded, "but you know I have my mind set on someone else. Besides, she's too old for you."  
"Well, maybe I should catch her in a corner anyway," Michael snickered. DéShaun gave him a very hurtful nudge in his arm. Further up ahead, they saw an area with mountains and volcanoes. Blazes of fire brew up from the top as if it were ready to erupt.  
"By the way," Harry asked, "did anyone see one of these items?" Harry handed them the list. A few seconds was devoted to silence until…  
"Oh yeah!" DéShaun exclaimed. "These must be the Basilisk Eyes. No wonder why we almost fainted when we looked directly at them." He gave them the large round eyeballs, and they proceeded further.  
Just then, about fifteen yetis came riding on an avalanche, heading straight towards them.  
"Uh-oh," Seamus shuddered. "How're we going to fight them off?"  
"We're definitely outnumbered," Ron reassured them.  
"Well, we might as well fight back," Chennelle said out of bravery. They ran towards the yetis hoping that they can find a way pass them.  
_I hope this works,_ Harry thought. "_ACCIO GRYFFINDOR SWORD!_" He waited a while as they tried to fend off the yetis, hoping that his plan would work. Just then, he saw a glint of light flashing towards them and a high pitched slashing sound. He knew it was the sword, and as soon as it halted in front of him, he grabbed the handle and quickly did another spell.  
"_DUPLICANTENIUM!_" (A/N: OK, so I had to make a spell up, big deal.) The sword turned into several duplicates, and he did a Banishing Charm sending each one to his friends. They were slashing and cutting away at the yetis, but it didn't seem to work. The yetis were just as strong as their forces.  
"This isn't helping us, damn-it!" Michael said with sheer sarcasm. "What do we fucking do now? We're practically surrounded!"  
"I remember Hagrid teaching us something in Care of Magical Creatures class," Chennelle thought. "He said a little poem. I think it was '_Yetis, yetis, their height is their fame, but one thing they hate is… The heat of a flame!!!_' That's what it was." She withdrew her wand and pointed it at the yetis. "_INCENDIO_" A ball of fire shot from her wand, and the yetis were now hopping around like little sissies. The gang then ran pass them and proceeded up the volcano. 

****

"This must represent the fire element," Seamus continued with his previous analysis, "like the fire emblem on the door."  
"He may be a joker, but he's surely observant," Hermione squealed with joy, and she gave him a long kiss.  
"Moving right along," DéShaun said. The smooching was too much for his "young" eyes. "I believe I see a Phoenix nest on the other side." Sure enough it was a nest of a Phoenix, and they cleverly did a Hovering Charm on themselves to cross the hot sweltering lava pit. There in the nest lied the Phoenix Talons, the second item on their list. Just as soon as Cho went to pick them up, a Phoenix cry had filled the air. The scarlet and golden bird with its gold beak, tail, and talons had ferociously swooped down, trying to protect its nest. Ron was knocked into the fiery hole as the wings of the Phoenix had brushed him.  
"_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!_" Padma screamed, and Ron had stopped an inch away from being melted in the gooey hot lava. He was levitated back up, and the Phoenix still was flapping its wings in fury.  
"Hey, let's try to domesticate it," DéShaun clambered.  
"Yeah," Chennelle agreed. "Then maybe she can fly us to that lake over there."  
"Does anyone have any herbs?" Hermione asked.  
"Just one sec," DéShaun said, pulling out a weird looking wallet.  
"What's that?" said Michael in amazement.  
"Well, it's called a MiniLargo," Chennelle explained. "It can carry anything from Knuts to Broomsticks."  
"And I intend to get my new broom out," DéShaun concluded. He pulled out a silver broom. It was shape like a lightning bolt and looked freshly bought from Diagon Alley.  Every birch twig was trimmed to perfection, there were footrests implanted on it, and words in scarlet lettering that said _Lightning Jolt _shone on the broom.  
"I would like you to meet the _Lightning Jolt_. It can go from zero to three hundred miles per hour. Hurling Hex Proof and has a lifetime warranty. Better than the Nimbus Collection _and _the Firebolt combined."  
"How the fuck did you get one of those!!!!!!?" Michael shriek like a little girl.  
"Well, if you try out for the Gryffindor team---and pass---then every team member gets this. I'm the Seeker for when I play in the first and third season game. They changed the rules you know," he directed to Harry who didn't know about the new rules. "Chennelle plays the second season and finals. Whenever she's sick, I take her spot, and vice versa." _  
_ "I seriously hate you now," Michael said with friendly jealousy. "We've been frozen in fucking ice cubes trying to get this broom and _you two_ already had it!? Oh well, I hope you'll have the decency to let me try it out once."  
"Of course I would. Now, there was an herbal tree over towards the east. I'll be back in a flash!" and before you know it, DéShaun was gone just as soon as he said good-bye.  
It was only a few minutes before he came back. Harry had tried to calm the Phoenix and obviously succeeded. They then hitched a ride down to the lake, resembling a smooth glass reflecting the enchanted sunlight.  
"Ok, so now where do we go?" Cho asked apprehensively.  
"Well, we're going to have to go underwater," Hermione said with deep thought. So they all had used the Bubble Head and Impervious Charms and dove under. They saw many things below. Grindylows, Merpeople, Plimpys, and Ramoras were swimming merrily in harmony.  
"The vial of Unicorn Blood or the Fairy Wings should be due north," Harry noted. "_POINT ME!_" With his wand on his palm, the tip had faced to the left, which is the direction they swam in. They had finally reached an underwater crypt that they explored. There they found the Unicorn Blood, which was heavily guarded by three sleeping Sea Serpents.  
"We'll have to be extra careful," DéShaun muttered, but even with his low voice, the Sea Serpents woke up, rearing their ugly horse like heads. they then rapidly swam after them. One of the serpents had wrapped his tail around Chennelle's leg.  
"_RELASHIO!_" she squealed, and the snake released his kung-fu grip off of her leg. "I'm going to try and see if we can at least Apparate underwater. We're basically out of the over world, so it should work down here." Sure enough it did work. Chennelle had Apparated to the pedestal with the Unicorn Blood. Once the vile left its place, a strong current rushed them out of the crypt. Later on they were on shore.  
"Where are we?" Cho murmured.  
"Dunno," DéShaun stammered, soaked by their undersea voyage. "We're surely pass the volcano, so we must be near the finish."  
"Well, let's finish what we've started," Harry coughed. They quickly got onto their feet and began to walk.  
"Did you guys hear something?" Chennelle asked quizzically.  
"I thought I was the only one who heard it," DéShaun replied, looking frantically around. "It sounded like thunder."  
"Well, we have no protection from it. Maybe we should do an Impervious Charm so we won't get as wet."  
"Good idea, Chennelle. _IMPERVIUS!_ " They had each made each other waterproof, but that was a mistake. Instead a hailstorm rolled upon them. The hail was the size of bowling balls, and lightning crashed towards the ground. They still needed to find the Fairy Wings and their mission would be completed. They would be able to get out of the task as well as try to unfold whatever plan Minglewatts was brewing up.   
"I think we should...RUN!!!!!!!!" Michael squawked like a chicken. DéShaun had duplicated his broom, and they all mounted them, trying to dodge every single hail ball that they could. It was worse than Bludgers, and with one hit could possibly break a limb. Finally, they had spotted the Fairy Wings atop a high pillar. They bodiless wings furiously flew around as if it was a Snitch.  
"Time for a little Quidditch practice," Padma shouted through the thudding of the hail on the icy ground. 

        They flew to maximum speed, encircling the Wings as it tried to escape. Harry made a reach for it, but unfortunately his Quidditch skill wasn't any match for them this time. Chennelle did the Wronski Feint, which also failed. DéShaun was an inch close to catching it, but the bewitched wings flew upwards when he tried to snatch at it. Padma, surprisingly, almost caught it, only if the wings didn't slip out of her two fingers. Cho zoomed beside it, made a quick grab, but barely caught it. Hermione tried to Immobilize it, but was unsuccessful due to it had evaded it. Seamus, however tried the Peskipiksi Pesternomi Charm, but forgot that they were Fairy Wings. Michael did a loop-dee-loop trying to catch it, but surely the Wings outsmarted him, for they were hiding behind his head. Now it was Ron's turn. He snuck behind Michael on his broom, reached out slowly, and... caught it as if it was a fly! The hailstorm subsided, and they advanced on to the end of the task.   
All there was in front of them was a sheet of ice with words carved into it.  
"So," Harry said, directing his statement to Hermione and Chennelle, "what do we do now?"  
"Well, I guess we read the inscription," she guessed. It read:

_From the blaze of the fire, to the _  
_Frost of the ice, may the purest of  
Heart bring forth the light.   
With the Roll of thunder, and the wave of Water, may the bravest of men open the Keyhole of Wonder._

"Let's try this in a type of ritual," Chennelle said with sheer intelligence. "Let's make up a routine. That should reveal this 'keyhole'." They quickly made up a routine and tried it out.  
"_From the blaze of the fire,_" Michael, DéShaun, and Chennelle recited, touching wand tips. A pillar of fire shot out from this motion.  
"_To the frost of the ice,_" Hermione and Seamus said together, also touching wand tips. A pillar of ice crystals had emitted from their gesture.  
"_May the purest of heart bring forth the light,_" The two groups recited together.  
"_With the roll of thunder,_" Harry and Cho shouted together, now touching their wand tips together. A lightning bolt was summoned to them.  
"_And the wave of water,_" Ron and Padma said with dignity, touching wand tips as well. A pillar of water came forth to their wand ends.  
"_May the bravest of men open the Keyhole of Wonder!_" All of them shouted together. Their separate elements joined together as one to create a beam of light that thawed out a keyhole in the ice wall. The collected items were summoned to the keyhole, and a path was revealed. Relieved, the gang stepped through, ready for the next task and a fight they would never forget.  
  
*A/N: Whew --brushing sweat off of brow-- that was one long and adventurous chapter. Well, I hope you enjoyed. I would like to take this time to thank all of my reviewers (even angel eyes) for actually taking time to read this. Get ready for the next chapter. Please, R/R!* 


	7. Task 3 The Dementor's Effect

*A/N: Well, well, well. Look what we have in this chapter. Someone amongst the three fifteen year olds is the youngest Death Eater in history. We also meet Marcella, DéShaun's girlfriend, in a rather pitiful way, and a secret about DéShaun and Harry's life is revealed that could change them forever. Who is the Death Eater? Who is Marcella and what happened to her? And what is this life changing secret? Well, find out in Chapter 7: Task 3-The Dementor's Effect!*

___**Chapter 7: Task 3-The Dementor's Effect**_   
            The gang was finally out of the elemental pathway, and now they were inside a dungeon. A faint blue moonlight emanated from barred windows from above.  
            "Well, I guess this is the Third Task," Cho noted, "but exactly what do we do?"  
            "This seems to be another obstacle course," DéShaun acknowledged in bewilderment. All of a sudden, the sides of the whole dungeon lit with fire, now blocking the doorway from whence they came. Cho quickly came close to Harry, almost being engulfed by the flames. Now the entirety of the room was revealed, and indeed it was an obstacle course. Spiked wrecking balls had been swinging from left to right, and a pool was filled with violent Grindylows. At the end of the room was a door with the brightest gold trimming that Harry has ever imagined.  
            "So, now you know about my little trap," a voice had boomed. It was Minglewatts, but he was nowhere to be seen. "I suppose you intend to stop me?"  
            "We don't _intend _to stop you," Chennelle retorted with sarcasm, "We will stop you! There's no way you're getting anywhere near Harry!"  
            "Oh, but it won't be that easy to stop me, for you see you still have one more task left to complete. By the way, I have a little surprise that I am dying to show you right about now."  
            He then Apparated on a high pedestal, and with a flick of his wand, a glass coffin appeared in thin air, encasing a dark skin girl with unexplainable beauty. Her hair was a few inches pass her shoulders, and was the color of ebony black. She had full lips, and her eyes were beautiful, even though they were closed.  
            "Hey, isn't that the daughter of the famous Aurors, Sir and Madame Dillard?" Hermione questioned.  
            "Marcella!" DéShaun roared, "What have you done to her you bastard!?"  
            "Now, now, dear boy," said Minglewatts with a voice much like Lucius Malfoy, "She's not dead of course. She's been put under a deep sleep with a Drafting Potion that I gave her. Her parents were already on my case when I, the second most powerful Death Eater, was in search of The Boy Who Lived. When you three, or rather two heroic youngsters also caught on to my plot, I had frozen you and kidnapped the daughter of my enemies, knowing that one day the famous Harry Potter will aid you in your rescue as well as hers."  
            "Wait a minute, what do you mean by _two _heroic youngsters?"  
            "Well as they say, _keep your friends closer but your enemies closest,_" Michael narrated. He then walked forward and in a quick flash Apparated next to Minglewatts. A smile grew across his plump, rosy cheeks that made him look like a caramel colored snowman.  
            "Michael, how could you!" Chennelle screamed.  
            "Well, when they offered me to join them, they saw potential in me. They made me realize that I had power, more power than that crackpot Dumbledore could ever teach. I would be known as the youngest Death Eater in all of Wizarding History! Not even you two could amount to the power that I have" He then removed his cloak, showing a semi-visible Dark Mark on the right side of his neck.  
            "Enough chit-chat," Minglewatts sneered, "we have an agenda to keep. See you soon." The two sinister Death Eaters had then Disapparated, along with the coffin.  
            "So, DéShaun, what connection did you have with the Aurors' daughter?" Ron inquired.  
            "Isn't it obvious?" DéShaun said, holding back his tears of anger. "Marcella is my girlfriend. We were kind of like Harry and Cho when they were young. She was popular and I was one of the lucky ones to know her. Surprisingly we had interest in each other, and the rest is history. And now it has come to this." He then balled his hands into fists. The fury was rising slowly through his body. Somehow, Harry had felt it rising. "I will not let her down! Never!"  
            DéShaun then broke into a run, being followed by everyone else. They had dodged the wrecking balls by forward rolling and ducking the best they could. But they didn't catch up to DéShaun, for his rage and ferocity had built up enough to neither slow him down nor halt him. The only time he stopped was to place an Impervius Spell on himself before he dived into the pool. They all had followed him, now struggling with the little sea demons. With only a few scratches, they managed to get out of the pool with only one of the Grindylows clinging onto Harry's ankle. As Harry shook it off and caught up with the rest of them, many openings in the walls were exposed, now shooting  arrows and spikes.  
            "_IMPEDIMENTIA!_" they quickly bellowed, and with the power of all of their jinxes, the spikes and arrows came to a complete stop an inch before piercing them. They had all reached the door finally and entered it.  
            They were now inside a room almost similar to the Chamber of Secrets with its snakehead statues. The room was decorated with stained glass windows that depicted many Dark Wizards, one of them Salazar Slytherin and even Lord Voldemort. Then, a sliding sound was heard, followed by a thump.  
            "I hope that I'm only hearing things," Padma shuddered, "but does that sound like a gigantic snake?"  
            "Not only is it a gigantic snake," Seamus reassured her, "it's a possible Basilisk."  
            Sure enough he was right. All they saw was the outline before they shielded their eyes.  
            "I'll take care of it!" Chennelle muttered under her arms. "_OCULOUS PROTECTO!_"  A pair of green tinted spectacles had been placed upon each face.  
            _Why did she give us sunglasses?_ Harry thought with bewilderment, _and at this time?_  
            "Well, if you think you can survive without the Basilisk Spectacles," Chennelle chastised, "then I will be glad to take them back. You can uncover your eyes now." Harry, once again feeling utterly stupid, had forgotten about her ability to read minds. The Basilisk was now right in front of them, his yellow eyes glaring at them.  
            _Please do not be afraid,_ he said, (A/N: Mind you, only DéShaun and Harry can understand Parseltounge) _for I am here to aid you._  
            "And exactly how can you help us?" DéShaun said. Spitting sounds and hissing was all that the others, excluding Harry, were hearing.  
            _Forgive me,_ the massive snake hissed. _My name is Coracles. I was forced to be part of Minglewatts plans to kill you, but I do not partake in evil deeds. As I was about to say, I have knowledge of a shortcut to whom you wish to save. But I must warn you, there is danger afoot at your final destination._  
            "Don't worry," said Harry, "We can take it."  
            _Very well then,_ Coracles hissed with a weird sigh. _Climb onto my back and I shall take you there_. So they all climbed his silky smooth back, and he then started to slither and slink through many passages and tunnels. He had finally come to a dead end, where he then hissed a password. The wall had then dissolved into an archway.  
            _This is where I bid you fair well,_ Coracles spattered. He then bowed his colossal head and slithered into what was total darkness. Harry and the gang continued to walk, and after what seemed to be fifteen minutes they finally reached the glass coffin. Out of the blue, a mist of gray smoke and clouds had encircled them, and around a hundred Dementors were now around them. Then, Minglewatts and Michael had Apparated, with cold smirks on their faces. In particular, Harry and DéShaun now were being slowly weakened by the Dementor's effect. Harry started to hear the screaming of his mother the night that she was murdered.  
            "Now, you probably thought you would save Marcella and leave didn't you?" Michael said in a high-pitched voice, directing it towards DéShaun. "Well, now you only have one choice. You and Chennelle can join the Death Eaters, and we can all still be friends. We will also let Marcella go, and you can be together once more."  
            "Only a true friend would let her go!" Chennelle struggled. "We will never join you!"  
            "Well, it will be so sad to see family die together," Minglewatts sighed. He also directed this to DéShaun.  
            "_Family?_" DéShaun choked out.  
            "And to think you can read minds. Who here shares the equal amount of weakness that you do? Who here would you cope with better? Since you really didn't know you're father, who else here could have shocked you with the news? Who here has a resemblance to you?"  
            "No…it can't be…_Harry?_"  
            "Bravo, young lad. Although it may seem that James Potter was killed when Harry was one, he had an affair with your mother before he died. They used a Pregnancy Protection Charm, but when the three-year time limit expired, you were conceived. Unfortunately he had to put marriage first, and even if he was still alive, he wouldn't love you as much as he did Harry."  
            "That's not true," Harry battled his weakness. "Even if my father was alive, he would still love DéShaun, no matter what the circumstances."  
            "Well, that was touching," Michael said, giving off a fake yawn. "Oh well time for you to die. Or at least get your souls sucked out by the Dementor's Kiss."  
            _I cannot let DéShaun down,_ Harry thought. Then, something eerie happened.  
            [_Don't worry, Harry,_] DéShaun's voice came. [_As long as we stick together, we can overcome this._]  
            With a weird instinct, they both withdrew their wand, and thought of what truly made them happy. Harry had thought of Cho, whereas DéShaun had thought of Marcella, him and her embracing each other. They concentrated on their happiness, nothing else, and then…  
            "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" they simultaneously bellowed. All of a sudden, two gleaming stags had then emerged from their wands, galloping madly around the Dementors. The Dementors were driven away in the same clouds and smoke that they entered by. The energy and warmth had come back to all of them, and now Minglewatts and Michael had the look of disappointment along with victory.  
            "That was pretty heroic," a sarcastic Michael said with his mouse of a voice. "Well, that doesn't change anything. Say good-bye to your half brother, Potter!"  
            "Oh no you don't you fat son of a bitch!" Cho shouted, but before she withdrew her wand, Chennelle beat her to the punch line.  
            "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" she shrieked, and now Michael was engulfed in the green light and the high rushing sound that was the Killing Curse. "You're next, you slick talking faggot!" She then pointed her wand to Minglewatts, but he then Apparated.  
            "You haven't seen the last of me, imbeciles!" His voice projected.  
            DéShaun then walked up to the glass coffin and opened it. He then stared at Marcella for a moment. He knew what he must do.  
            _Are you sure it will work?_ Harry communicated to DéShaun.  
            [_I'm going to try,_] DéShaun replied in Harry's mind.  
            "What is he doing?" Ron asked as he saw DéShaun bend over the side of the coffin.  
            "Well, it's kind of like Sleeping Beauty," Hermione answered. "He's trying the '_true love's kiss_' method."  
            "Who's 'Sleeping Beauty'?" Padma, Ron, and Seamus asked simultaneously.  
            "Long story," Harry said. "Just watch and see what happens."  
            Just then, DéShaun had locked lips with the beautiful girl in the casket, and all of a sudden, a scarlet glow emanated around her heart. She woke up, fluttering her eyelids and revealing dark brown eyes.  
            "DéShaun…" she stammered, "Is…that…you?"  
            "Yes, yes it is me," he replied. He then picked her up out of the coffin, and while still carrying her they both passionately kissed. He then paused for one second.  
            "Watch it buddy!" he said to Seamus. Evidently he was thinking about something dealing with DéShaun and Marcella. Suddenly, an Acromantula jumped from the ceiling. His pincers clicked furiously with every word that he spoke. His eight black beady eyes had stared at all of them.  
            "Well, what do we have here?" he clicked. "Fresh meat that hasn't been touched!"  
            "Actually," Marcella said backing away from the spider, her voice sounding like a lovely bird song sung in spring, "we were just leaving."  
            "But I cannot let you go, for I haven't even been fed yet by my master. You should taste quite delightful, maybe even like chicken lasagna with an apple martini. Now, I shall devour you." But before he finished his pounce, Coracles had emerged from a nearby hole in the ground. He then bit into the Acromantula, submitting poisonous venom into his blood stream. The immense spider then rotted in his doom.  
            "Thanks, Coracles," DéShaun said to him. Marcella had jumped because she never heard DéShaun speak the language of snakes. "It's ok, I'm not a Dark Wizard," he then assured her.  
            _Shall I take you to Minglewatts for you to finish him off_ Coracles hissed. They all had climbed on his back, Marcella behind DéShaun with her hands around his waist, and Coracles then took them down the hole that he came from. Now, it was time for the final showdown with Minglewatts.  
  
*A/N: Well, that was a touching and surprising chapter. Some of you may be asking what happened to Malfoy and the rest of them. Minglewatts had duplicated himself so he could take care of Harry himself. Malfoy and the other people were doing separate tasks, and so we kept the Harry Potter storyline. (If anyone by chance is confused {and I know you are} feel free to e-mail me at pantro128@aol.com).I promise that the next chapter will have more to do with Harry and Cho, but get ready for Chapter 8: Task 4-The Showdown With Minglewatts!! ~~*) *   HarryPotter0013   



	8. Final Task The Showdown With Minglewatts

*A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating my work. Unfortunately I was subjected to massive amounts of homework and projects. Oh well, in this chapter, we have more action you would ever find in a JKR book! Marcella reveals a special ability that even her own boyfriend never knew about! So buckle your seat belt and get ready for Chapter 8: Final Task- The Showdown With Minglewatts! *

_**Chapter 8: Final Task- The Showdown With Minglewatts**_

            Coracles finally emerged from an opening out of a wall, leading to an amphitheater (A/N: Anyone who doesn't know what that is, highlight it and press the "D" button). The sky was pitch black, illuminated by many stars and a crescent moon that shone throughout the arena.  
            _Minglewatts is here,_ Coracles said to DéShaun and Harry. _I can sense his presence._  
            "Well, where is he?" DéShaun asked, looking into the vast circumference of the arena. Just then, a blast of energy had knocked all of them off of Coracles' back.  
            "Oh, it's that slick bastard all right," Chennelle shouted, rubbing her forehead.  
            "And there's the Greenwich Village faggot over there!" Marcella said with bliss, pointing towards the center of the arena. (A/N: Don't worry, I'm not homophobic. I know a bunch of homosexuals and I would list them but 50/50 tells me you  don't know them).  
            A cloaked figure was standing in the center of the amphitheater, his cloak rippling in the rapid wind. Everyone ran towards him when suddenly Minglewatts raised his hand and a tall glass wall appeared between them. Harry ran into the glass as well as Ron and Hermione.  
            "I'm surprised that you're so famous, yet clumsy as hell," Minglewatts said demonically. "Oh well, are you ready for your final task?"  
            "Ready and willing you dickwad," Harry mumbled, rubbing his nose in pain. "So, what do we have to do now?"  
            "Well, it's very simple. All you have to do is defeat me in a battle. But it won't be that easy. I just have to make a few minor adjustments.  
            With this, Minglewatts made the glass disappear. He then began to transform into a ferocious dragon with fiery red eyes and black scales. When the transformation was completed, he shot out an upheaval of flames from his mouth. Everyone ran for cover and found a pillar to hide behind.  
            "I never knew that Animagi could Transfigure into _dragons_!!!" Marcella breathed.  
            "That's not just a dragon," Hermione replied, looking frightened yet astonish, "that's a Ukrainian Ironbelly, the most dangerous dragon of them all."  
            "Well, whatever the hell it is, it's swinging its tail this way!!!" Padma screamed. "_Hit the deck!!!!!_"  
            As they ran away from their hiding, Minglewatts thrashed his massive tail through the pillars, breaking them in halves.  
            "He's not gonna live for long," DéShaun scowled. He then withdrew his wand and Lightning Jolt broom out of his MiniLargo and flew towards the gigantic reptilian.  
            "Shaun, no!" Marcella shouted after him.  
            "It's too late," Chennelle sighed, "he's hard-headed."  
            DéShaun was zooming in the air around Minglewatts' head, doing a Conjunctivitis Curse on him. Unfortunately it only made him more violent, causing him to whip his tail left and right. Minglewatts ended up throwing DéShaun off of his broom and left him with a deep slash across his torso. DéShaun flew all the way backing into the concrete bleachers, making an indent.  
            "_NO!!_" Marcella shrieked. "That's it!!! Harry, you cover me. Chennelle, I need you to catch Minglewatts' attention. The rest of you help Harry. No one messes with my man!!"  
            "Got it," Harry responded with pride in his little half-brother's girlfriend.  
            _He picked a feisty one, I see,_ Harry thought to himself along with a giggle (or at least Chennelle knew what he was thinking).  
            They all ran towards Minglewatts, his blazing red eyes glaring into all of theirs. Then, they pointed their wands to the top of their heads.  
            "_FLAME FREEZE!_" they shouted, and a blue and red beam shone over them. After this simple Flame Freezing Charm was put into play, they ran towards Minglewatts who blew colossal jets of flames at them once more. But it was a pointless gesture for they felt nothing more or less than a tingly, tickling sensation.  
            "_DUPLICANTENIUM!_" Harry chanted on his Gryffindor sword. He then threw it to Marcella, who then started to slash at Minglewatts' chest. He pushed her aside as if she was a speck of dust. But she recuperated quickly and an amazing thing happened. Her long hair flared in the wind, and an immense heat surrounded her. A great fire had encircled the dragon, burning one of his hands ( or paws, or whatever the hell dragons have). She then shot a ball of fire towards his snout and gave him a scorching bruise (which would definitely had gotten her arrested by the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures Department if he was an actual dragon).  
            DéShaun regained consciousness in enough time to see his girlfriend conjuring up fires with her mind and causing mass destruction.  
            "That's type scary," he whispered to himself. He lurched forward in an attempt to help, but collapsed again because of the immeasurable humidity.  
            "_What!_" Harry exclaimed in surprise. "_How can she do that?? Even Dumbledore can't do that!!_"  
            "Well, she's pyrokinetic," Chennelle yelled over the roar of fire. "I learned about it in Muggle Studies in a book called '_Muggles With Uncanny Non Magical Gifts_' _by Alfonso Panamerico_. She can light fires with only her mind. But I never knew she could do that."  
            "So, should we help her out or let her turn 'Mingleballs' into dragon hide soup?" Seamus joked.  
            "We'll do both," Ron said. "Hermione, go help Marcella. We'll try to get him from above with these brooms. Someone might want to help DéShaun out."  
            "I'll help him," Padma volunteered. She then gave Ron a kiss and Apparated next to DéShaun  
.            _Don't worry, little bro' ,_ Harry thought to DéShaun, _help is on the way._  
            {_Thanks a lot,_} DéShaun thought back. {_I'll promise to be back and help fight._}  
            The rest of them had mounted the duplicated brooms and flew high in the air at 300 miles an hour. Harry was almost clawed at by Minglewatts, but luckily he did an Impediment Jinx before the hit was made. Then, Marcella had set a fire exactly in Minglewatts' crimson eyes. If the Impediment Jinx wasn't casted, he would have fallen over and caused a great quake. Hermione casted the Body Bind Curse on him finally. After these simple measures took place, Cho, Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Chennelle withdrew their Gryffindor sword.      
            They all did a downward dive in a star formation, their swords pointing down as well. Going 300 miles an hour, they were heading towards the top of Minglewatts' head and then...   
            SLASH!!! Blood and gore seeped out of his head, and he slowly began to Transfigure into a human again. The back of his head was covered in a rush of blood, and he was on all fours with his cloak over him.  
            "You...might as well...finish me off...now," he winced, but Harry didn't want to. He wanted to make sure that Minglewatts suffered for what trouble he caused them.  
            "_FERULA CRANIUM!_" Harry bellowed, and bandages raveled out of the tip of his wand, winding around Minglewatts' head. "I'll make sure you get a little kiss from the Dementors!" Harry found a skull near one of the bleachers and asked cho to make a Portkey to Azkaban.  
            "Don't think that you're safe, Potter," Minglewatts choked out. "Voldemort will find the right time to kill you!"  
            "And I'll be there to stop him once and for all," Harry retorted, "you can count on that. Hope you get fucked in the ass by the Devil, you bastard."  


            Cho then gave the enchanted skull to Minglewatts and he vanished into thin air. DéShaun staggered towards the rest of them, Padma holding him up for support. He then turned to Marcella and mumbled, "How come you never told me you were pyrokinetic?"  
            "Well, I thought that if you knew what power I possessed, I would be a freak to you."  
            "But you know that I have gifts, too. You would never had been left out, even if I was a regular wizard. I can't hold it against you, though." They both embraced each other lightly and then shared a passionate kiss.  
            "So, I guess this means goodbye," Harry sighed, directing it to DéShaun and the other two teens.  
            "Not goodbye, I mean I can always owl you," DéShaun replied. "It's time for us to go back to Hogwarts now. We have catching up to do. Besides, I have to go to the Hospital Wing and Chennelle would die if she missed her O.W.L.S. I'll write to you!"  
            Chennelle mounted her lightning shaped broom. DéShaun mounted his as well, along with Marcella who sat sideways on it, holding onto DéShaun's waist. They all waved as the hurtled through the night sky, Harry and the rest of them waving back.  
            "So, Cho, would you like to go back home or stay with me tonight?" Harry said.  
            "With you," Cho chimed. "I need the comfort of your arms. I am OH...SO...TIRED!!!"  
            "Well, off we go!" Ron said as if their whole night's events didn't happen. "I'll write to all of you when I get a chance." Padma and Ron then Disapparated with a small pop.  
            "I have to go type up this for tomorrow's front page of the _Daily Prophet_," Hermione yawned. "I can see it now: _Harry Potter and Friends Defeats Deputy Death Eater._ It seems as if business never ends!"  
            "I have to go tend to the _Three Broomsticks, the_ customers can't serve themselves!" Seamus chortled. "Holy Shit! THey may be getting free Butterbeer! Gotta go! Bye love, pick you up tomorrow!" He then gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and they both Disapparated.  
            "Come on," Cho said to Harry. "We can ride your new broomstick home."  
            So Harry and Cho zoomed home on his Lightning Jolt, and as soon as they got there, they quickly got undressed and made their passion of love to each other. They surely had some catching up to do.  
  
*A/N: Damn! That took awhile! So everything turned out pretty well. But wait! Do I smell more chapters??? Well, I'm going for 17 chapters and this would be the first HP story where Harry has two dangers (or at least I think it is). So get ready for chapter 9!   
  
P.S. I am currently grounded. So don't expect another chapter very soon. However, I will be writing my chapter as soon as I get ideas. I just won't be able to upload it.*  
  
_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling, however, does own it and evidently writes better stories than I could ever write. Although the characters aren't mine, this story is part of Phoenix Industries, a publishing company that I made up for my friends!!!**_  
  
  



End file.
